


The Bed Fellow/枕边人

by mirandatrue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandatrue/pseuds/mirandatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Sherlock“坠落”之后，Lestrade答应了年长的Holmes的同居请求。<br/>但他不知道的是，他的同居人也许与发生在巴茨医院楼顶的事件相关。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

主妇会在工作日的下午出现在超市货架前，但在工作日的下午出现在超市的货架前的并不一定都是主妇，这一点学过形式逻辑的人都知道，至于那些没有学过的，想来也能从生活的经验里得出这样的结论。因此，不是主妇的Lestrade在工作日的下午面对超市里一大排洗衣剂不知所措的景象虽然有点匪夷所思，但也远远没有达到骇人听闻的地步。

“你为什么不自己去买？”他记得自己昨天是这么问他的同居人的，一边研究书架上的书目一边开口。

怎么说呢，新书美则美矣，但过于锋利的纸张总会划破手指，总需要打起精神应对；旧书当然贴心，可久远的年月让人崇敬又总要牢记需得恭谨以待。Mycroft的书不新也不旧，真的刚刚好。

“唔，”他听见瓷杯碰到瓷盘的声音，只是一点点而已，但他还是听见了。那是一种胎壁很薄的瓷器，Lestrade叫不上名字，总之是很好看，而好看就是好看，就算换一个名字，它们还是好看。

既然喝完了茶，就没理由不回答问题。他伸出食指点着那些书脊，一本一本把它们推到书架的最里面。这一排的书都推完了，问题却还是悬而未决。哦，他听到了什么，报纸抖开的声音。

Lestrade对于被如此的怠慢的反应只是很不礼貌地翻了一个白眼，然后转过身，看着那个坐在小沙发里的男人。那个人倒是翘着腿很会找舒服，看报纸的专注样就像根本不知道这个星球发生了什么事。阳光透过薄纱窗帘照到室内，照得那个人的额头像一块奶酪。他在心里悄悄地叹了一口气，表面上却一副不满意的架势，故意拉长了声音：“我说——”

声音有点腻腻歪歪。那个人终于舍得从报纸上抬眼瞧他一下了，那副无动于衷的模样跟几个月以来动不动就引诱他住在一起的那位判若两人。当然了，你不能指望一个溺爱弟弟的人，在弟弟死后还能和原先一个样吧。两周前那个卷毛小混蛋还活蹦乱跳地给他哥找麻烦，两周之后的今天他还津津有味地占据着他哥哥的心。

Sherlock•Holmes，世界上独一无二的咨询侦探，也占据了Lestrade的心。

于是花瓶倒在地上，水流出来洇湿了旧地毯。他抿了抿嘴唇看向别处。乳白色的门几乎和墙面融为一体。当那个孩子没头没脑地闯进来的时候，他身上只穿了一件浴袍（1）。咨询侦探的眼睛睁到前所未有的大，那是一种Sherlock式的难以置信，就好像看到自己的妻子和别人上床，又或是与自己相依为命的母亲准备再婚。直到听见门被狠狠地摔上，他才意识到，那个孩子生气了，而直到他发现Sherlock搬了家、电话也再也打不通时才明白，那孩子真的气的不轻。

“我得工作，亲爱的，为了那份微薄的薪水。”他的同居人面无表情地说，注意力又回到了报纸上，“鉴于目前的状况，总得有一个人出去养家糊口吧。”

微薄的薪水，养家糊口，瞧瞧女王陛下的公务员挑的都是些什么词啊，就跟他们是身处大萧条时期的美国工人似的。不过Mycroft说的也是事实。自从Sherlock那件事情之后，警督Lestrade就被以一种冠冕堂皇但凡是业内人士都心知肚明的理由调离原先的岗位，而且下一个岗位迟迟不肯告知。

“那你下班之后呢？”他不死心地问。

公务员又抬头瞟了他一眼：“我得加班。要知道，现在经济很不景气。”

哦，所以现在他是这个家里那个有时间买洗衣剂的人。

所以在一个工作日的下午，前DI Lestrade站在放置洗衣剂的货架前，感叹前妻的不易和工业革命以来的巨大的生产能力。可是谁能告诉他，他该买哪种洗衣剂？

他本该要Mycroft把洗衣剂的名字抄给他的，但是有养家糊口的任务在身的公务员上一秒钟就拎着雨伞出了门。他还不怕人笑话地把房子的每个垃圾桶都看了一遍，除了让他回忆起前一晚的糟心事之外没有任何线索。但他还是凭着一股被Sherlock成为“愚蠢的勇气”的玩意来到了这间超级市场，至少苏格兰场的银狐不能被洗衣剂打倒。

他不确定地伸出手指，轻轻碰了碰一个浅蓝色的瓶子，另一个瓶子的粉色外表也很符合Lestrade对于柔软织物的幻想。紫色与睡眠有关，那么深蓝色呢？就在他开始控制不住要给Mycroft发短信的时候，他的洗衣剂天使降临了。

 

*

“Greg？”

他的洗衣剂天使有着金色头发和蓝色的眼睛，还有微微翘的鼻子。

“天啊，John。”这是他在Sherlcok死后第二次见到医生，第一次的会面发生在221B，持续时间不足十分钟，因为医生显而易见的疲惫匆匆结束。他没有参加Sherlcok的葬礼，那时候他在和他的上司扯皮，扯到后来也以他的无薪长期休假为结果不了了之了；除了媒体，所有人都想息事宁人。

对于该怎么跟John寒暄，Lestrade有点拿不定主意；他从不认为自己是那个会处理得好细腻感情关系的人，但好在医生恰好相反。

“不知道买哪种洗衣剂？”

“呃，对。”Lestrade松了一口气，接下来的话就流畅了许多，“它们的种类太多了，真的很费劲，不是吗？区分这个和那个。”

John对于这句话的回应是短促地弯了一下嘴唇，似乎在尽力表现对于Lestrade的认同，但很快又绷紧了嘴角。Lestrade发现前军医脸上的皱纹变得深刻了。

“需要洗什么样的衣物呢？”医生问道。

“就是日常的，我想？”Lestrade又开始不确定了，“床单，衬衣，裤子什么的？”

他看到John拿起那只浅蓝色的瓶子递给他：“突然回到单身生活总是很难适应。”

“是。”Lestrade小心翼翼地回答。其实他现在跟Mycroft同居，根本就不是单身，但此刻他想到的是他刚刚离开他前妻，还没跟Mycroft同居的那段日子。不用计划着周末，也不用给另一个人准备节日礼物，不再有人打电话催你回家，因为不再有人在家里等着你回来了。”

Lestrade看着自己戒指痕迹还没有褪去的无名指。就好像无论你今晚回没回家，这世界上都不会有人在乎了。

可是Mycroft与他之间没有束缚。Mycroft不是女人，不会打电话催他回家。何况他们只是同居，共同居住在一幢房子里；房子和家是两个概念。Lestrade不知道自己脱离了婚姻，想要的是否就是这样的生活。

然后他忽然意识到，这其实是John的现状。Sherlock死了，不再有人需要医生藏起侦探的香烟，盯着侦探吃饭，跟着侦探在大街小巷疯跑，也没有人使唤医生泡咖啡，惹医生不快，为医生拉小提琴。

Lestrade别过眼，不敢看John，他觉得自己得说点什么话，好把这种气氛改变一下。他自己也不知道这是什么样的一种气氛，就好像那个咨询侦探的灵魂在他们的上空盘旋，压得他们喘不过气。不仅仅是现在，他和John相处的时候，还有他和Mycroft相处的时候。每个人都在极力避免提到Sherlock，避免提到那个让人印象深刻到无法忘怀的人，因为每个人都不知道该如何处理那些随之而来的情绪——充斥着烦恼却令人兴奋的、对于无与伦比的智慧思维的赞叹和如今永无止境的沉默。

“或许我还需要一种…”Lestrade斟酌着，“你知道，专门清洁衬衣的。”

“袖口和领子？”

“是。而且是那种比较好的衬衣。”Mycroft的每样东西都好的让人讨厌。

“比较好的衬衣…”John眯起眼睛看着货架，他的这种举动在Lestrade看来像是在回忆里思考这样一种洗衣剂，然后他开口：“是像Sherlock那样的么？”

 

*

如果Mycroft死了，他能如此自然地说出那个人的名字吗？Lestrade第一次开始这么想。可是John和Sherlock不是情人，虽然他们也是某种意义上的同居，还是相互介入对方生活很深的那种。但John这么做了，他在明明知道Lestrade不敢提起那个名字的时候像说出自己喜欢什么口味的咖啡那样说出了那个名字，也并没有什么灵异的事情发生，白炽灯没有狂闪，瓶子们没有颤抖，地砖没有开裂。

一切在真正发生之前，只存在于头脑的想象里。

又或者John厌倦了那种生活，那种被谅解与照顾的生活。他不知道John现在是否还住在221B，如果是的话他该怎么面对那间屋子。这并不是说作为一个前军医，John在现实生活中不够坚强，而是那种时间对比之下的寂寞，人类不会一下子就被那种寂寞击溃，但无法从缓慢的腐蚀中脱身。地板上散落的书籍和靠垫，逐渐干掉的培养皿，无声无息堆积的微尘。那扇紧闭的房门仿佛下一秒就会猛然打开，那个有着舒服纹路的沙发总是等着什么人用赌气的姿势卧在上面。John无法对着另一个人抱怨冰箱里的肢体，无法去关心和照顾另一个人；他被一种力量从过去的生活中抽离，直接投放到了现在。而这样的事情，又会以相等的几率发生在每个人身上。除非不爱任何人，否则或早或晚，总要这样的伤心。

但大家最终都活了下来。

Lestrade头脑有些乱，但他知道John是个军人，一个坚毅的军人，虽然这已经不意味这什么了，但总是有点深意在的。

“是，”他说，“像Sherlock的那样。”

 

*

“那么，Waston医生还好么？”

在听到Lestrade说起今天在超市的事情，Mycroft像是随口问了这么一句。Lestrade对此的第一反应是，难道公务员没有监控医生么？他几乎就要这么说出口了，那些字眼在他嘴边打转，可他生生忍住了。他记得与Mycroft为了监控发生的争执，还有他怀疑Mycroft没有履行诺言之后公务员皱紧的眉头。有Sherlock的事情在先，Lestrade不愿再让Mycroft难过了。

“有些严肃，但身体状况还是可以的。”

Mycroft点了点头，没有对此发表评论。Lestrade也转而阅读手中的书。一种惬意的沉默在空气中蔓延，混合着茶叶还有烟草的味道。但沉默往往就是为了被打破而存在的，Lestrade也料到Mycroft不会对上一个话题善罢甘休，这是那个小小公务员一贯的做派。

“你们有说些什么吗？”

“他帮我挑选了洗衣剂。”Lestrade老老实实地说道。“后来我们又一起买了点别的东西。他说他换了个诊所工作，下周开始上班，地点有点远。”

“唔…”Mycroft挑了挑眉，“你没有约他找个时间喝点酒什么的？”

Lestrade觉得现在这事有点好笑，什么时候Mycroft也这么问东问西了，那个人不是会什么演绎法么。不过他没有说出自己心中所想，那样听上去有点讽刺揶揄的味道，他不忍心对待现在的Mycroft。他微微笑了一下，说：“没有说定，但是如果他有时间，我倒是想陪陪他，让他散散心。”

他感觉Mycroft看他的眼神一下子警觉起来，像是要抓住被人夺走的甜点。Lestrade习惯了Mycroft的油滑和虚伪，如此不加掩饰的紧张让他不知所措。他看着公务员眨了眨眼睛，然后站起身，走到Mycroft身边，把手放在那个人的肩膀上。他不是什么柔软的人，也不会说好听的话，没有办法那么体贴地安慰人。他只能拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀，弯下腰轻声说：“我会一直陪着你，我不会离开。”

然后Mycroft偏头问吻了吻他的手，露出了一个小小的笑容。

 

*

在他们道过晚安之后，Mycroft把头埋在Lestrade的肩膀上。Lestrade的脸颊蹭着另一个人有些稀疏的头发，被子的温度让他无比满足。他迷迷糊糊地开始不太在意自己的工作能否被尽快恢复，只是觉得他要好好陪着拥有另一只枕头的Mycroft，度过这段艰难时刻。

这也是当初他答应Mycroft搬过来一起住的原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1） 某个视频，貌似叫those things you do。所以说大概Lestrade在和妻子分居的时候就和麦哥有一腿了…
> 
> 想写的是像是《与斯科特的早餐》里面那样，只是一对伴侣那样的自然。


	2. Chapter 2

Lestrade不认为自己是一个敏感的人，光线和声音对他的影响甚为有限。但或许是年纪渐长的缘故，他醒来的时间越来越早，早到能够完整地听着Mycroft离开。

他不知道Mycroft是否清楚这一切，但他感激公务员没有表现出对于这一点的刻意关注。起先Lestrade会选择不睁开眼睛，他以为可以通过这种暂时的黑暗继续睡眠。不是说这种方法不管用，只是更多的时候他却变得更加清醒，于是外面车辆划过空气的声音，耳边Mycroft均匀呼吸的声音，身体摩擦布料的声音，内脏运行的声音，都像起居室的那座德国古董钟的秒针一样哒哒的准确地传达进他的意识里，一样接着一样，不慌不忙又不容拒绝。

所以他别无选择，除了在一片嘈杂的静默里等待。

在Mycroft起床之后，时间的流逝就不那么引人注意了。Mycroft会以一种不会让人感到过分的小心翼翼踢踏着拖鞋走到盥洗室，盥洗室的门关上之后Lestrade睁开眼睛，在水流的声音，咳嗽的声音和玻璃杯碰到瓷台面的声音里观察天花板颜色的变化。

然后盥洗室的门打开，Mycroft会看着他，他也会看着Mycroft。他冲Mycroft微微一笑，因为早上喉咙的不适而不愿发声，Mycroft则会点点头，而后步入衣帽间更衣；Lestrade就趁着这会功夫把自己收拾好。

早饭是Anthea带来的，她也会换别的名字，但Lestrade只知道这一个。等他走到餐桌旁，Mycroft通常在喝着第二杯咖啡。晨曦明亮而冰冷穿过玻璃，Mycroft没有穿西服外套，而Lestreade仍旧穿着睡衣。

他会在缓慢变得温暖的阳光里看书和发呆，带着脸颊上Mycroft出门前的吻。中午给自己做一个简单的三明治，或者将腌渍过的鸡脯肉放入烤箱，等着逐渐溢出的香味充满厨房，还有那叮的一声。

晚餐有一半会与Mycroft一起，在家里或者家外；另一半的时间是他自己。

这样的日子真悠闲。

这样的日子真无聊。

从成日忙碌到现在无所事事，仿佛灰先生的雪茄（1）只给了你一个人，你把雪茄点燃弄得满屋子烟雾，在烟雾缭绕中只有你一个人。

Mycroft知道吗。

Mycroft会不知道吗。

Lestrade从不抱怨。他只是很纯粹的无法让那个总是口不对心的公务员一个人承受失去亲人的心情。

*

有人说开始回忆是变老的象征，可是Lestrade是变老之后才开始回忆的。他枯坐在长椅上，面对一池湖水。苔藓的味道是矛盾的，混合着清新与腐烂，从临岸的石缝中探出头；人的思绪又何尝不是矛盾的，他明知道会是这个样子，他从跟Mycroft上床的第一天起就惧怕着这样的事情的发生，但他还是放任自己陷入流沙于沼泽之中，以一种不知道能否存活下来的几近无望的心态。

起因他们都心知肚明——年轻的那个Holmes的死亡。

*

那天的天气和今天的很像，或者这个城市这个国家总是这样的天气。冷灰的、明亮的天空。有风，风里夹杂着草叶、汽油和人类的味道。有声音，但那些都和他无关。

最终他在那个名字古怪的俱乐部里找到Mycroft。可笑的是他在他们滚过床单之后删掉了公务员的电话号码，并且再也没有接过那位的电话，如今却在那个人的弟弟坠楼之后期期艾艾地找上门。

他记得那一晚Mycroft在他的耳边反反复复地劝诱他搬过去和自己住。那么现在答应也不晚对么。

事后看来，他会说是房间里压抑的环境、Mycroft明显疲惫松弛的眼角和那一口雪利酒扰乱了他的思绪，但这是真的吗？

他的亲人去世了，他如同珍宝一样宠爱的弟弟去世了，他做什么都应该被理解。Lestrade在梦里也这样对自己说。

他盯着风吹起水面的纹路看了一会，接着站起身扬了扬脖子，把手揣在风衣的口袋里。

*

“今天如何？”Mycroft穿着那件暗红色的睡衣，拿着一根笔，戴着眼镜靠在床头看着一份打印的材料。

“啊…”Lestrade愣了一下，还没有从故事里缓过劲来。那个交际花装作一个涉世未深的少女，与一个大学生坠入爱河，把无数次像打发乞丐一样打发她的那些情人的东西像馈赠珍宝一样交付给他。“我给John打了个电话。”

Mycroft偏头看了他一眼，表示感兴趣，于是他继续说道：

“John的新工作很忙，他说有时间的话可以一起吃午餐。他主要值下午和晚上的班。他似乎打算搬家。”

他注意到Mycroft对于这句话没有什么反应。他顿了一下，没有想好该不该往下说，这时Mycroft问道：“他有说搬到什么地方么？”

“没有。他只是说同事向他介绍了诊所附近的一间公寓，价钱比较合适。他晚上会去看看房子。”

Mycroft轻轻嗯了一声，表示知道了。

那个女孩终究还是回到了她的生活当中。她所做的只是打开窗子，让甜的发腻的香水味飘散出去。

在Lestrade躺下之后，Mycroft也关掉了床头灯。他们在自己创造的黑暗中互道晚安，各自入眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1） 不知道大家有没有看过一个童话故事，《嫫嫫》。里面的反派角色灰先生依靠雪茄生存。雪茄由别人的时间做成。在那个世界，时间是通货。


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock·Holmes死亡一个半月之后，Mycroft·Holmes仍旧避免使用除了蓝与深蓝以外的领带，西服的颜色只有灰与黑。Lestrade仍旧会在Mycroft离开之后探索这间公寓。他徘徊于衣帽间——他们的衣物放在一起，只不过公务员的衣物比警督的多很多——手指划过悬挂的大衣与外套，还有卷起来的领带，感受他能感受得到的织物的纤维；他流连在楼梯拐角，手掌反复摩擦柚木的扶手，观察上面的划痕与光泽，猜测它们背后的故事；他倚在窗棱上，漫无目的地看着外面，指尖很冷脸却很烫。他把脸颊贴在玻璃上。

后来呼出的热气终于能够在空气里形成水雾。他把雾带到玻璃上，伸出食指，就着这雾模模糊糊画起了画，这些画作当然都会消失，无声无息；有些会在下一次起雾的时候显现。 

*

“我还没有做好准备。”

Sherlock闯进之前的半个小时他心里盘旋着的就是这句话，所以他顺理成章地说了出来。可他刚洗完脸，头发支棱着，还穿着Mycroft的晨衣，栗红色的、柔软而不过分光滑的晨衣，因此这句话的显然对那个年长的Holmes来说没有任何说服力。

“请定义 _准备_ 。”

年长的Holmes早早起床，穿着昂贵的三件套，坐在一个不知道是什么时期的漂亮沙发上喝茶，活像在跟什么难缠的野蛮人谈判。

又来了。Holmes的咬文嚼字水平简直能够到达一种让人咬牙切齿的境界。那个坐在那儿端着茶杯似笑非笑看着他的男人第一次邀请他共进晚餐的时候是在苏格兰场的办公室里，他靠在自己的旋转椅上斜着眼睛瞟着公务员说你是不是想追我（chase me），公务员勾起嘴角像一只蝙蝠，哦亲爱的探长，我只是觉得或许你的生活还可以有另一种形式。可是这个Holmes就是想追他。

Lestrade抱着手臂不肯坐下，他居高临下盯着那只已经半秃的脑袋：“你对每一个跟你上床的人都发出这种邀请吗？。”

“据我所知，在我们有这种亲密举止之前，我就提出过这项建议。”Mycroft竟然还有闲心冲他眨眼睛，“你可以先带点必需品过来，如果今天工作繁忙，那么明天也可以。当然如果是今天的话我会非常乐意…”

谁能跟他解释一下，他都没有答应要搬到这里，怎么对面这位就开始盘算着哪天搬进来了？

Lestrade打着手势想要Mycroft闭嘴，因为Mycroft已经在计划他们的庆祝晚餐。是不是有些太快了，铁达尼号沉没在大西洋里，带起的巨大的漩涡不容拒绝地把什么都卷了进去，他皱着眉头提高声调：

“我还没有准备好成为同性恋。”

真是掷地有声的一句话。Mycroft及时闭上嘴巴，他也不再发出声音。虽然两个人都没有为这片空白感到尴尬，但是谁也不知道这句彼此都心知肚明的话怎么就被说了出来。小圆桌上蜘蛛一样的黄色兰花尽情地伸展着，像一只真正的蜘蛛。窗子是半开的，风吹起白纱窗帘，如果风在大一些，就可以碰到花瓶。果然风又大了一点，不过窗帘没有碰到花瓶，只是挡住了两个人看向对方的视线，接着Sherlock就耀武扬威地登场了，瞪着那双说不清颜色的眼睛。

如果每一个和妻子分居的男人都去和另一个男人同居，那很快这个世界上的男人就不够用了。Lestrade觉得自己说的一点也没错。他在Sherlcok的目光中衣冠不整地冲进卧室，过一会穿的还算正经地出来。那时两个Holmes已经像轴心国与协约国一样各坐在两只相对的沙发上，中间的地毯就是可笑的马其诺防线。年轻的那个梗着脖子翘着腿，年长的那个挑眉毛继续喝茶。他看了他们一眼，又低下头寻找昨晚扔到地上的大衣，那件有点旧了的黑色大衣在昨夜进门的时候被扯到地上，如今却好好地挂在衣架上。

他迅速离开那幢房子。他懒得想那对兄弟的谈话内容，反正后果总是他来承受。要是那时John在就好了。

既然已经想到这儿了，那就打个电话，去和John吃午饭吧。 

*

 Lestrade拿着一杯红酒，闭着眼睛，在起居室随着音乐摇摆（1）。他没有把音量调得很大，所以他听见了门锁撞上的声音，Mycroft的脚步在门厅疑惑地迟疑了一下，然后走进起居室。他深吸一口气，在他呼出之前听到Mycroft说：

“Ketelbey。很有兴致嘛。”

他转过身，不出所料，Mycroft的眼睛眯起来，把手中的公事包扔到了一把扶手椅上。

“我们第一次 _约会_ 你穿的衬衣？”

Lestrade微笑点头，喝了一口酒：“只是第一次 _晚餐_ 而已。”

“那什么是 _约会_ ？”

“唔？你知道的，两个相互喜欢的人约在一起做点什么。”他说这话的时候故意闭上眼不看Mycrot，只是自顾自地轻轻晃着身体。等他再睁眼的时候Mycroft已经坐在他最喜欢的那个Lestrade觉得一点也不舒服的沙发椅上，扬起脸似笑非笑地看着Lestrade：

“我以为你那时候喜欢我。”

“谁会喜欢一个满口官话的公务员？”Lestrade脸上装作不以为意，脚下却踩着舞步前前后后朝着公务员移动。公务员脸上似笑非笑的模样加深了，左手边的落地灯形成的阴影让他更加神秘。

“你知道谁会喜欢。”公务员用一种理所当然的油腔滑调的声音回答。

Lestrade不再回答，反而晃到了窗边。他没有关上窗帘，外面的天是深蓝色的，看不到星星，另一边的天泛着紫红。他感觉到一具温热的肉体靠在他身后，那个人的呼吸弄得他的脖子有些痒，于是他往身后缩了缩。

“你熨了衬衣。”Holmes说。

“嗯？”

“可我们第一次约会的时候它皱巴巴的。”那个人把鼻子埋在他的脖颈处拱来拱去。

Lestrade轻笑起来，把头往一边歪了歪，脸颊蹭着Mycroft的头发：“穿上去的时候觉得有点皱，所以就脱下来熨了熨。”他顿了一下，接着说：“那时候我只穿着内裤，天气真的变凉了呢。”

然后Mycroft隔着衬衣咬了他的肩膀一下，他笑的更厉害了。 

*

 “门厅里的是一束什么花？” Mycroft在爬上床之后问道。

 “孔雀草。”他侧身看着那个公务员。

 “看着倒像雏菊。”Mycroft嘟嘟囔囔。

 Lestrade暗自好笑：“雏菊可没有治牙痛的功效。”

 Mycroft好像被噎住了，过一会重重地叹了一口气，关上自己那边的床头灯，给Lestrade留了一个背影。Lestrdae轻轻吻了一下Mycroft的头顶，也关上自己这边的床头灯。他还不知道明早他醒来，会在卫生间的镜子上看到一张便签，上面写着：

_今天一起午餐吧。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）应该是Albert Ketelbey这样的曲子，二十世纪初的风格。http://music.baidu.com/song/84352467#0ab0272d822c00c036ef557602c0a3c2


	4. Chapter 4

如果这件事放在十年前，甚至仅仅是五年前，Lestrade都想不到他可以这样打发日子，还不觉得厌烦。在一天清醒着的多数的时间里都只有他一个人，一个人在屋里游荡，一个人在屋外游荡；一个人走在人群中漫无目的，或者从这个路口走到下一个路口就是全部的目的。很多事情在年轻的时候难以想象，但只要年纪稍长，一切就顺理成章。他还记得从警校毕业的那一晚，他们白天在漂浮着积云的有些发灰的天空下挨个上台，从校长和学监那里领取证书和一个小小的纪念雕像。他们穿着制服，用敬礼代替握手向长官表达感谢。晚上他们穿着上午制服里面的衬衣占领了有着最漂亮的姑娘的酒吧，在昏黄的灯光下喝得醉眼朦胧，还不忘拍着肩膀许着那些根本不可能实现的誓言。

那是什么来着？哦，常联系，我的好朋友。

多少年了，二十多年了。真可怕。那时才二十出头，现在已然可以动不动用 _二十多年_ 这句话来回忆往昔了。后来呢？后来他们有的来了伦敦，有的回到家乡，刚开始要好的兄弟还打打电话写写信，一年两年组织个聚会见上一面，他还记得刚开始是一个同学带着女朋友来参加聚会，慢慢地他参加了在伦敦的朋友的婚礼，然后是教子的受洗礼，然后别人来参加了他的婚礼，花瓣和谷粒落在头上的触感还那么清晰，然后他们各自忙碌各自的生活；在伦敦的除了工作往来联系也淡了下来，四散在这个国家里的就更是杳无音讯，再一次的见面就是在某个人的葬礼上。

雨一会下，一会又不下，他索性不打伞，淋得那件黑色大衣越发沉重。葬礼之后的茶歇上，他站在角落里默默地看着自己的妻子坐在遗孀旁边，用温柔的表情安抚那个可怜的女人。妻子只涂了无色唇膏，微微画了眉毛和眼睛。 

然后他被一通电话叫走，不得不让妻子自己回城。就是那件案子，他结识了年轻的那个福尔摩斯，当天晚上则结识了年纪大一些的那位。

所以这很好解释了为什么当年长的福尔摩斯两三个星期约他喝茶的时候，他没有过于反感或者拒绝，当然那位的头衔也是一个很重要的原因——他的妻子总会直接间接的埋怨他的缓慢的升职，另一个原因则是，他有了一个较为稳定的类似朋友的存在。他现在也说不清那时他有没有幻想过后来这段关系会具有另一种含义。 

*

 实际上现在的Lestrade正坐在一个连锁咖啡馆里，盯着杯子里那层奶泡上用巧克力粉筛出的叶子的图案发呆。

他在等John和他们俩的午餐，这已经超过Mycroft回家，成为Lestrade停职生活里最值得期待的事。因为Mycroft每天都回家，或者至少每两天至少回一次家（这段时间那个公务员竟然没有出差，真是匪夷所思，当年他们刚认识的时候，那个人动不动就说自己在一个不能说的地方出差），而John可不是天天都有时间和Lestrade一起吃午餐的。

杯子有些烫，但与Holmes家相比有点粗糙的瓷器的感觉还是很质朴的。Lestrade捧着杯子慢慢喝了一口，然后就着倾斜角度略大的阳光，看见由杯子底部印在餐巾纸上的花纹。这真的很美丽。以前他经常喝这家店的外带，没有机会坐在店里好好体会一下。

自从他买了一把孔雀草，他和Mycroft一起吃了好几次午餐，弄得他无法和John继续他们的午餐约会。今天是由于Holmes有一个午餐会需要参加，他才得空找到John。

他想到遥远的上一次的与John的午餐上，John问起来他最近的感情生活，他支吾了过去，就是因为他说不准Mycroft是否想让其他人知道他们俩的关系。但从他和Mycroft的午餐来看，Mycroft很自然地把他介绍给了每个看到他俩吃饭的同事，所以Lestrade觉得，也许这是一个信号，他也可以把这段关系告诉他想要告诉的人。

当然从方法上来讲当然要含蓄一些，又不是十三岁的小姑娘，交了一个男朋友就大惊小怪的告诉闺蜜“天啊你知道吗这真的很难以置信但是我交了一个男朋友。你猜是谁？猜一下嘛，我保证你猜不出来。哈，是住在那个很漂亮的房子里的坐着很贵的车穿着很好的料子做出的衣服的那个Mycroft Holmes！”。

好了，得换一个词，Mycroft不是他的 _男朋友_ 。 

如果他是二十多岁，甚至是三十多岁， _男朋友_ 这个词都是可以接受的，但以他现在这个年纪，这个词显然有些嫩，就好像Mycroft的家里放了宜家的家具似的，轻飘飘还一股怪味。 _情人_ 怎么样，很是火辣，不过总会让人觉得像是恋童癖见不得光。 _伴侣_ 是十分严肃的，会不会过于严肃？那也比有法律含义的 _配偶_ 好，是的， _配偶_ 不仅仅有法律上的含义，还引人往生物遗传上面想。所以，John，你看，上次你问我的那个问题，就是…对，是，我…有了一个伴侣？

尾音上挑，除去小姑娘，就是问句和不确定。Lestrade不确定。他和Mycroft住在一起，所以他们就是伴侣？John和Sherlock还住在一起呢，他们可不是伴侣，不过这个也难说。但是那俩人可没有睡在一张床上。你怎么知道呢，Lestrade反问自己，接着他马上替自己回答，因为他们有两个房间，付两份租金。哦是吗，那又怎样，Mycroft的家有更多房间，你们还不是睡在一张床上？Sherlock是怎么介绍John的？He is my doctor, he is my man。哇。回忆一下Mycroft是怎么跟他的同事介绍Lestrade的，只是简单的一句 This is DI Lestrade，然后他们连续在那个俱乐部吃了两周的午餐。

而且另一个关键问题是，他不能这样急切，你看，总不能一上来就着急地向John坦白，他跟那个John的前室友讨厌的哥哥睡在一张床上。得循序渐进，最好让John挑起话头，像上次那样，然后他就可以顺势而为。 

怎么让John提起这件事呢。他可以先问问John有没有什么情况，John会说没有（当然了，医生还为Sherlock伤心呢），然后John会反问他有没有什么情况，他就可以顺势而为了。但他不能直接问“嘿哥们，你有女朋友或男朋友吗？”，他得委婉一些，比如在John端着咖啡和三明治走近他的时候先是露齿而笑，等着John坐下来喝了一口咖啡之后来一句闲话家常的“最近怎么样啊”。

可这压根和每次照例的寒暄没什么区别，亏他还费了半天功夫琢磨。

接着他看见医生穿着深色的外套和那件可爱的红色衬衣出现在收银台前，于是他准备好上翘的嘴角。

*

“你有话想对我说。”Mycroft靠在床头板的大枕头上，鼻梁架着衣服半月形状的金丝边眼睛，神似十九世纪出生的阿布思·邓布利多，“是关于John的。”

其实Mycroft不像邓布利多，那个一百多岁的老头的头发可比这个四十多岁的男人茂盛。

“呃，你知道John要离开伦敦吧？”

Mycroft并未对这句问话做出正面回应，他用他一贯的对待他不愿多做评论的姿态来应对。Lestrade认为这表明由于信息量的不充分和由此衍生出的其他的一系列的不可预测的原因，公务员拒绝做出判断。

“那你知道他认识了一个姑娘么？Mary，一个，好吧，一个很有魅力的姑娘。”

“我相信每个人都是极富有魅力的，尤其是在被他们迷住的人的眼中。”Holmes扭头看着Lestrade，从镜片上方眨眨眼睛。

公务员的看家本领之一就是说出一段无可指责又合情合理还十分应景并且冠冕堂皇的言辞，但从其实用性而言是不能过分奢求的。

Lestrade当然知道公务员是什么意思。他俩刚认识的时候，每当Mycroft犯职业病，他就开始口出狂言（意思是飙脏话），但慢慢地他也觉得每次这样针锋相对很累，Mycroft想怎么样就让他怎么样吧，毕竟限制一个人的天性还是很不人道的。所以他开始圆滑地选择循循善诱，就像是用一块一块的面包屑，引诱尾羽鲜艳的锦鸡到夹子那里。

也许Mycroft发现不了，他想，Mycroft一定认为他是一个鲁莽憨厚的人。也许Mycroft早已发现了呢，Lestrade又想，也许那个人只是喜欢你这样为了套出他的话动脑筋呢。

“你好像还有疑问。”Mycroft拿起了另一份打印纸，两份比对着勾勾画画。

“John说他准备订婚。”

好吧，他先前预料错了。他又在心里默默承认了一遍。

“Waston医生没有理由不这样。如果不是Sherlock，他早该结婚了。”

Lestrade歪头看看他旁边的人，这是自Sherlock死后，他第一次听到逝者的哥哥提到他的亡弟，还有，他差点忘了，Mycroft今天早上打着金色的那条领带。

他抿起嘴唇，然后用牙齿轻轻扯着下嘴唇的死皮。Lestrade那边的床头柜上放了一本小册子，可他不想看。那是王尔德写的一个类似于自白似的玩意儿 ，语言很美，但美的东西看多了，那样的辞藻和那样的深情，也有点让人起腻。

冷掉的肉汤的漂浮的白色的油花。

“所以还有点什么？”Mycroft把笔夹在一份文件上，连同另一叠打印纸，两份卷在一起，奋力往不远处的沙发上扔。那些纸似乎有点皱，但好在没有散架。然后Mycroft取下眼镜，折好放在自己那边的床头柜上。“你还有什么想要告诉我的？或者问我的？”

如果不是跟Mycroft住在一起，他是无论如何也想不到这个公务员能够为了不离开温暖的被窝，就这么对待那些也许至关重要的文件呢。不过在这样的天气里，谁愿意离开温暖的被窝呢。

Lestrade让自己躺平，把肩膀也裹得严严实实。他把鼻子以下埋在被子里，只露出亮晶晶的眼睛，就那么盯着Mycroft，仿佛要看穿那位的灵魂。Mycroft勉力维持着自己镇定的表情，试图忽视枕边人的灼灼目光，当然是未果。

“恩？”Mycroft好像在使劲憋住不要爆笑，Lestrade知道自己现在看上去像个仓鼠。

“我要复职了，就是下周一开始。”

“我知道——”Mycroft伸过脖子在Lestrade的额头上吻了一下。Lestrade在那一瞬间闭上眼睛，等他睁开眼睛时，发现Mycroft正歇支在枕头上看着他，欲言又止。

“那些都没关系。”Lestrade说。

Mycroft有些茫然，嘴巴微微张开，还有些也许可以称得上是狐疑的表情混在其中。

“是，不管是不是你的授意，我是说，没关系的。”然后一个哈欠让他眯起眼睛，他示意Mycroft关上床头灯然后跟他道晚安。


	5. Chapter 5

_上帝不仅因为我们所作的恶而惩罚我们，也同样因为我们所行的善而惩罚我们。（1）_ 与正式复职还隔着一个周末。Lestrade看着永不止息的翻腾着的海水默念着这句话。

并不是每个海滨都有沙滩的；有的海滨只有悬崖与飞鸟。那天的凌晨时分Mycroft被一通电话叫走，Lestrade恍惚记得自己在迷迷糊糊之际说了些“注意安全”之类的话。这些话换来了一个潦草的吻和一场匆匆别离，还有这几天无拘无束的自由时光。

这是一处十分简·奥斯汀的海滩，深色的海浪涌向潮湿的石台，随之而来的还有藻类腐烂的味道。回到旅馆的时候，他的头发充满着那种腥味；而在入睡前的枕畔，都是海鸟的鸣叫。

在那个阳光很温柔的咖啡馆里，Lestrade吹散了杯子上漂浮的奶泡。John说他去找过Mycroft，后者没有否认其对于侦探死亡的责任。

“他跟我说，他很抱歉。”阳光透过玻璃，医生的表情空白一片，“果然在他心里，谁都可以被舍弃。”

被吹散的奶泡沾到了咖啡，连同巧克力粉一起沉到微苦却散发香气的液体里。

“他那么关心Sherlock，也可以将他置于死地。我真为他的太太感到遗憾，如果那位女士真的存在的话。” 

*

海鸟有着白色的羽毛。它们在峭壁的缝隙里筑巢，抚育后代。观测台便设在那里，有几架望远镜。今天一对老夫妻站在那里，只守着一个望远镜，轮流观看。老太太的白色卷发被风吹乱，她不停地调整帽子的角度。

Lestrade坐在远处的一个白漆斑驳的长椅上百无聊赖。这里能感受到陆地的风和海洋的风的对抗，因为这里有属于陆地的味道，属于小镇和城市的味道，那是一种特定的如同每个人的枕头的味道，熟悉的、令人安心与微笑的味道；Mycroft的味道。

他偏过脸，Mycroft就站在那里，不远不近，穿着一件长及膝处的黑色羊绒大衣，被风吹起的衣角猎猎。Lestrade穿着一件夹克。

他已经懒得想这个人事怎么知道他在这里的了。就这是Mycroft·Holmes。谢顶的甜食爱好者，阴恻恻的政府官员，没有隐私概念的摄像头。这就是和他分享体温与床铺的男人，占据他的时间和生命的男人。他不知道Mycroft是否生来如此，但在他们相遇时这个人已然这样。

Mycroft·Holmes无需改变，因为Gregory·Lestrade对此全盘接受。

他示意Mycroft坐下，自己则继续盯着盘旋在灰蓝色天空下的白鸟，直到身边的人开口：

“关于Waston医生跟你说过的话…”

“Mary么？John值得跟一个好姑娘一起享受家庭生活。”

Holmes没有对此发表回应。

“还是你指的John搬走这回事？”

“Greg…”

他眨着眼睛看着身旁的人被风吹乱头发的可笑模样。他想他知道Mycroft想说什么，但他又能说什么呢。他可不是两个人之中负责舌灿莲花的那位。Lestrade低下头，想了想。

“难得看到你这副傻样。”他说道。接着Mycroft很配合地露出了疑惑的表情。“这就是你呀。而且——”他扭过头不再看那个人，“如果是我处在你的位置，面临你的选择，我也会像你那样做的。”

*

 云层更加厚了，也许是天光更加暗了。Lestrade不清楚Mycroft有没有弄明白他的意思，因为Mycroft看上去像是陷入了沉思。Lestrade也不在乎Mycroft是否明白，毕竟他也不是两个人之中负责聪明绝顶的那位。

然后Mycroft用一副事不关己的态度说出了那个消息。

*

 Lestrade觉得他无法发表什么观点。每当他觉得事情已经足够诡异的时候，Holmes总能不负众望地刷新他对于 _诡异_ 的认知。他首先想到的是医生。医生不知道。

接着他以自言自语的口气问出了事后看来是他问过的最傻的一个问题：

“你说John爱Sherlock么？”

Holmes倒是一贯地淡定：“那要看你如何定义 _爱_ 。”

有时候当你不知如何给出一个概念的准确定义，你可以采用类比的方法。于是Lestrade说：

“你爱我么？”

Lestrade真聪明，因为Mycroft叹了一口气：

“如果爱你意味着永远的离开，那么我的答案是不，Greg，我一点也不爱你。”

而证明一个显而易见的命题的最佳方法，就是举出反例。

他看着Mycroft被风吹得发红的鼻头，还有那狡猾的笑容，第一次觉得这个男人是那么的可爱。

“说得就好像我会爱你一样，别做梦了。” 

*

 他们在下雨前回到旅馆，并在第二天早上回到伦敦。Mycroft打了很多喷嚏，用掉无数面纸。Lestrade看着他断断续续地发布命令，Anthea又使劲忍住笑容，就觉得他似乎得到了那个答案。

如果Mycroft离开了，他会怎么办。他想他会等待，一直等待，直到Mycroft回来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------END-----------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）王尔德《自深深处》


End file.
